Dispersible polymers that are used as dispersants for pigments and used to form pigment dispersions useful in formulating both solvent-borne and water-borne coating compositions are known in the art. Such pigment dispersions are used in the preparation of exterior finishes for automobiles and trucks. Government mandated reduction of volatile organic components (VOC) in these finishes drives a quest for ever-improving coating compositions. Dispersion of pigments is a critical feature of the composition formulation
An exterior automotive or truck finish containing a water sensitive component is undesirable since for example, water spotting and acid etching will result and the finish will be subject to degradation by weathering. A low VOC oligomeric dispersant is needed that will adequately disperse pigments and the dispersant should contain a segment readily dissolved in the chosen solvent and a segment that will attach to the surface of the pigment to be dispersed. The inventors have found that when such a oligomeric dispersant made from a particular macromonomer is used in a coating composition, a finish is formed that is free from the undesirable effects of water and weathering.